


It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

by FromThoughtsToInk



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anyone else got the title?, F/F, May become more, POV First Person, Surviving the apocalyse, Thus far just a one shot, Two girls just watching the stars, and kissing, and shit, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThoughtsToInk/pseuds/FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: The world as Trini knew it dead and gone, now it was just surviving and piecing together something normal, or at least something resembling normal.





	It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> So like the tags said this may become longer depending on reception, but it may be after I finish my other fic Does Time Heal All Wounds, either way I hope you enjoy.

Someone once told me that the humanity would go out not with a bang but with a whimper. From where I was standing, it seemed like humanity as a whole said "Fuck that, we do what we want!" At least it seemed so. I'm sure that perhaps if someone were to go back a couple months before the whole collapse of the government they would find the fine cracks in the system, but as a below average teenager I'll just assume that the whole systematic and complete failure of the human race. Mainly because it's funnier to think that we all just decided to fuck the establishment.

When did it officially end is the real question. Three months ago, with me hiding away in a bathroom, a girl with fire in her eyes taking my hand in hers and telling me to run? Six months ago, when people began dropping like flies because of turf wars? A year ago? Who knows?

Right now, I wasn't thinking about all that. I was thinking about waking up tomorrow, if we had enough rations before we had to raid some shop or abandoned house, if my knife was sharpened.

Not Kimberly though, no, she was worried about more pressing matters.

"Aren't you scared of dying out here?" she asked. We made camp in an old park, our spot a hidden clearing where we could see the stars as we tried to sleep. Neither one of us concerned about keeping some sort of watch considering we haven't seen another person in weeks, but still I had my knife under my pillow. Our hands so close but not touching. I could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

"Not really," I answered. I shifted so I was laying on my side facing her. "I'm not scared of dying. Actually I'm more scared about living. I'm scared of being forgotten after I die." I closed my eyes, watching the memories of my life before all this happened. Birthdays, holidays, school days, rainy weekends spent under covers with a book. Life seemed so complicated then but now in the eyes of a survivor it looked simpler. I would give up so much to have that back. "There's a belief that how you are remembered by others determined your afterlife. If I were to die out her, you'd be the only one who'll remember me."

"Then I'll make sure your afterlife is a damn good one," she said, her voice soft. She sat up, eyes still up at the stars. There was a whole galaxy just swimming in her eyes. When she glanced at me, my heart stopped. Taking my hand in her, she linked our pinkies together. "Just promise you'll remember me."

I nodded, mouth dry. "I promise," came out in a throat whisper.

She let go of me, laying back down beside me. "Were there always this many stars?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

She shoved my shoulder. "Answer my question, Gomez. Were there always this many stars?"

"Yes but we never saw it, light pollution and shit." I stretched out, letting out a small yawn. "We fucked up the earth to the point where we couldn't see the stars."

"Maybe this whole thing was necessary, you know, the apocalypse." She was now facing me, our faces so close together. "Mother Nature is taking back the earth, and maybe if we pass her test we can create a better world."

I could feel her breath on my face. I wanted to lean in so badly.

"Why us then? We're just kids."

"After everything we've seen, everything we did, do you really think we're still kids?"

I thought about it for a moment. Are we kids? We certainly aren't adults, and we are definitely not capable of rebuilding society. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm not prepared."

"No one was. Why do you think there's so few of us left?"

"I don't want to waste time talking about sad things," I said. "This wasn't the end of the world. We survived. Now we move on and keep surviving. We say fuck you to whatever tells we can't make it and do it anyway."

"That isn't a real life though."

On an impulse, I brought her hand to my chest, just  above my heart. "You feel that? That's real. This is real. This is real life, whether we like it or not."

"Shouldn't life be more than just surviving?"

I laughed for the first time in months. "Did you just quote  _The 100_ at me?"

She smiled wide. "Yeah, it seemed every appropriate."

"Does that make me Lexa and you Clarke?"

She nodded, the smile growing. "Yep."

"I don't want to die because of a stray bullet."

"Good thing we don't have guns."

"No! Just because we don't have guns doesn't mean other people don't guns! I don't want to die this young. There are so many things I haven't done yet."

"Like?" Kim asked.

"Well I haven't gone skydiving, but considering the state we're in that's probably out." I searched through my mental catalog of things I had thought about putting on my bucket list, but never did considering I thought I had more time. "I haven't been the New York City." I shook my head, laughing as I shouted. "I haven't even had my first kissed yet!" My voice echoing out for the whole fucking universe to hear.

Kim scoffed, before realizing I was being serious. "No. No, there is no way. All those girlfriends you've talked about?"

I shook my head. "So yes, I have been kissed a couple times but never from someone I actually wanted it from. They were always so awkward, like they were something I had to do, not something I actually wanted."

"Do you want a real first kiss?"

"I mean, if I'm going to die at some point I would like to."

That's when she leaned in, closed in those last few inches, and kissed me. It was nothing more than a peck, but it felt like everything, every heartbreak, every joy, everyday of survival, and this, this was living like she said. When she pulled way, no more than a second later, though it felt like forever and nothing all at the same time.

"I can't take you skydiving, we will be old and crippled, assuming that we don't die from something else, if we tried going to New York, so that's the only one I can do for you." She brushed the hair out of my face. "I really like you." She kissed my forehead."I really, really, really like you."

"You're a fucking cliche, Kimberly Ann Hart."

She laughed again, kissing me again. It was longer than the first, my heart beating slower, as if it was enjoying the moment. She pulled away again, a smile of her lips. "Let me fucking finish." She held my hand. "I liked you from the moment you beat the shit of that guy at that CVS ."

"Okay, first, he was trying to take the last honey bun, and mama didn't raise a little bitch. Second, it's a bit weird that is the moment you started to like me."

"Don't judge me, Gomez." She kissed me again."Part of me tells me you like me too."

I nodded. "I do. I liked you from the moment you grabbed my hand and told me to run."

"Isn't that from Doctor Who?"

"Okay, well, it happened, didn't it?"

She laughed, turning into my shoulder, her nose just brushing against my skin. "Yes, but that doesn't make it any less nerdy. I guess we are just two giant dorks."

"We are facing the apocalypse, Kim."

"Two badass dorks then?"

"Two badass dorks," I agreed.

This may be the end of the world, but I'm glad I'm facing it with her.


End file.
